Misaki Oga
Misaki Oga is Tatsumi Oga's older sister. During her teenage years, she was the founder and first leader of the Red Tail. Appearance She has shoulder length brown hair with her bangs in the middle and brown eyes. She is usually seen with her orange tank top and blue shorts. She is also well endowed, and the shirts she wears give detail of her breast size. Personality While more even-tempered than her younger brother, Misaki is still brutal and rather fearsome when angry (to the degree where even Oga will only pick a fight with her up to a certain point). Like her parents, she quickly accepts Hilda and Beelzebub IV as part of the family. She has adopted a tough love approach towards her little brother and will not hesitate to criticize or physically punish Oga if she sees him slacking off as a parent, though, she was the one who urged Furuichi to be Oga's loyal friend to keep him from being lonely and sad as she pretended to be uncaring towards Oga at school to keep him safe from her enemies which shows how deeply she cares for him. She seems to have a good relationship with Hilda and gets mad whenever Oga does something to make her upset and beats or scolds him to take care of them so that her brother can become a responsible and a good man and a parent. When Hilda introduced herself to Oga's family, she at first was shocked at the beautiful demon's breasts. History Misaki attended Ishiyama High School as a teenager where she later founded the all-girl gang: Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Page 10 One day, Misaki asked her younger brother to buy an issue of "Deluxe Beautiful Ladies". Unfortunately, Oga was delayed in bringing her the magazine and Misaki ended up missing a rebroadcast of the television show, Femme Delinquent Cop, putting her in a bad mood. When Oga finally arrived with the magazine, she kicked him and started beating him up for making her wait. Misaki eventually got to check on her magazine and looked through the pages, eventually finding an article featuring the Red Tail. Misaki jumped with joy and started showing the article to Shizuku and Haruka. Later, she overheard the two girls inviting her younger brother and his friend to a party, which Misaki was initially skeptical of.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 10-13 Misaki and the rest of the Red Tail go the party, revealed to be a battle between a male biker gang from Donbura High School. Misaki led her gang against the opposing group;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 14-15 Eventually, they succeeded victory against them. After the fights were over, Misaki went to meet her younger brother's friend and learned that he was Takayuki Furuichi. Nicknaming him "Takachin", Misaki asked that he take care of her younger brother because she thought that he would want a friend.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 17-18 Sometime during high school, Misaki resigned from her position as leader and passed on the title to Ringo Hōjō.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 19 Misaki later graduated from Ishiyama High School and entered college.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 178, Page 10 Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Memory Loss Arc Saint Saint X'mas Arc In the dining room, Misaki notes that it is almost time for Christmas. She asks whether Hilda knows about the holiday; upon learning that she does not, she explains how Santa Claus brings presents to good children. Misaki then adds that Santa Claus is different from Satan after Hilda suggests that they are the same person. Explaining once again, she and her mother then reminisce on a past Christmas where Oga got sick from staying up late; however, they then realize that he suffered a near-death experience from the incident. Afterward, Misaki tells Hilda to pick out a gift for Baby Beel, stating that she and her younger brother are his Santa Claus.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 11-13 Misaki later gets a call from Furuichi while at college. She is informed about an old rule that she made while leading the Red Tail, which she casually tells him can be broken, as it is a stupid rule anyway. Misaki laughs at how the Red Tail are love maidens. Moments after, Nene Ōmori takes away Furuichi's cell phone and has a brief conversation with Misaki, ultimately thanking the older girl for being the founder of their all-girl gang. While going outside on Christmas Day, Misaki notices a package near the front gate and remarks on its foul stench. She tells her younger brother about the mysterious gift.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 186, Page 19 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc On a snowy day, Misaki opens the front door to find a "motley crew" waiting to see her younger brother. She happily greets Aoi and Furuichi while she lets them and two others in. She states that she does not recognize the "guy with the lip chain" which incites the delinquent to mock her; for his insolence, Misaki smashes his head in through the front door. Misaki quickly asks Aoi about the Red Tail while she enters her house and is pleased that the gang is doing well. She then takes her guests to Oga's room, noting that he has been busy since the previous night. When the five people enter his bedroom, they see Oga playing a card game with Baby Beel, which bothers Misaki somewhat.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 3-4 Misaki later hears a commotion outside her house on one morning and goes outside to find part of her house destroyed. She quickly heads out to the alleyway where she sees a woman about to attack Nene Ōmori of the Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Page 18 Misaki smacks her on the head and tells her to shut up, asking whether she is responsible for the damages to her house; following the woman's stuttered response, Misaki continues to smack her and asks whether she plans to pay for the damages. Misaki becomes further annoyed after being inquired of her name, remarking that it is rude considering the woman's previous actions, so she decides to teach her how to properly pay back someone;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 18-19 Nonetheless, she does answer the woman's question and formally introduces herself as Misaki Oga, adding that she is a college student known by every family member.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 1 Suddenly, the woman's partner Akinori apologizes for the damages to her house and states that he will pay for them. He then tries to seduce her to a variety of dates, even a simple fight between them; unswayed by his charms, Misaki simply smashes his head into the brick wall outlining her house, casually adding that he will have to pay for that as well. She continues to rebuff his advances, asking instead what he and his partner would want from her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 3-4 Misaki then sees Akinori summon the Demon Libra to fight against her. Disgusted by the creature, Misaki angrily asks what it could be and fiercely kicks it away from her, twisting its neck and forcing the fight to come to an abrupt end. Misaki asks why he would summon such a "creepy" creature before her and then wonders what it could be, even asking if it is part of recent pop culture. While contemplating, she then looks towards Mitch, rudely asking why she is staring at her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 5-8 Afterward, Misaki faintly hears Furuichi and begins to look around for him, wondering if she really did hear him. She then notices "Brainless Furuichi" running towards her on the ground and picks him up; instead of being shocked at his miniature form, she picks him up in her hands and assumes that he simply lost a massive amount of weight in the time that she last saw him. Misaki then turns to Nene and sees "Shameless Furuichi" on her shoulder, causing her to wonder what is the problem. The miniature versions of Furuichi then start fighting over who is the "true" Furuichi; after listening to their brief scuffle, Misaki simply tells them that they both remind him of "Takachin".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 9-10 Nene then attracts Misaki's attention and asks about her; Misaki confirms that she is the founder of the Red Tail and promptly asks who Nene could be, then discovering who she is. Interested, Misaki asks whether she will succeed Aoi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 11 Oga and Baby Beel then return home with Kankurō Akahoshi and Lamia right beside them; evidently, the boys have gone out fishing for crayfish in the river. Misaki is appalled at the boys' dirty appearances and chastises them. She then gets a hose and begins spraying her younger brother with water.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 14 Misaki then watches as the duo from earlier, Mitch and Akinori, suddenly jump atop her rooftop; she becomes angry at their actions but is told to not do anything by her younger brother.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 19 Afterwards, she simply leans back against a brick pillar and watches as Oga and Akahoshi take on the duo themselves.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 5-6 Misaki watches as Akahoshi employs fire to defeat the same creature that Akinori summoned earlier, impressing her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 14 Quotes *"TATSUMI-!!" (whenever she's berating Oga, usually followed by a kick or a punch) * "Hilda-chan, will you go get that for me?" *"I was just thinking of having Hilda go buy some soy sauce..." *"Tatsumi! Go and escort this girl back home!" (referring to Aoi) *"No matter where you look, you're not going to find a bride (Hilda) like that again!" *"You did something stupid and hurt her (Hilda's) feelings, right?! GO AND APOLOGIZE!!" *"Until you find and bring her (Hilda) back, you're not getting into this house again!" *"You're Beelze's mother. You see that little loser of a brother I have there? I can't believe someone as good as you would be with him, but you're his wife." (to Hilda) *"Her boobs are huge?" Trivia * She seems to be fond of ice popsicles, as she's often seen eating one when she appears. * Oga once commented on how easily his sister could "boss that demon around". * Oga states that the manner how Suiten Ikaruga becomes violent while drunk is similar to how Misaki can become violent when she is drunk. * When Hilda introduced herself, Misaki seemed more focused on the size of Hilda's bust. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Red Tail